


Unrequired Perfection

by PapuruKakugan



Series: Unrequired Perfection [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Presents, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapuruKakugan/pseuds/PapuruKakugan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>We all know that feeling. The feeling that the gift we've bought for a loved one, a friend or even a stranger is so ridiculous, so insufficient that you want to rip it out of their hands and pretend you made a mistake and mixed them up. Just grab it and run, make an excuse that you'll be right back with the right one whilst hoping to every possibly existing God that somewhere there's a store that will have something even slightly better than the nervous tick-inducing gift currently sitting in said giftee's lap right now. Just grab it and run. Grab, laugh, run.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>There's no use, even if he could do that nowhere is open anymore, its Christmas. And it's his birthday.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>This is Eren's current problem.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myoneloveismusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [Myoneloveismusic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic) for giving me the little bit of a boost to write and publish this.

We all know that feeling. The feeling that the gift we've bought for a loved one, a friend, or even a stranger is so ridiculous, so insufficient that you want to rip it out of their hands, pretend you made a mistake and mixed them up. Just grab it and run. Laugh and make an excuse that you'll be right back with the correct one, whilst hoping to every possibly existing God that _somewhere_ there's a store that will have something even  _slightly_ better than the nervous tick-inducing gift currently sitting in said giftee's lap. Just grab it and run. Grab, laugh, run.

There's no use, even if he could do that nowhere is open anymore, it's Christmas. And it's his _birthday_.

This is Eren's current problem.

* * *

"Wait."

Levi looks up at Eren, fingers stilling against the impressively pristine wrapping paper. Cloudy grey eyes meet his and a smile that only Eren is graced with at this time of year plays on thin lips. "What is it?"

Those same grey eyes are now calculating the expression on the man's face perched on the opposite side of the bed, their bed, in their small but warm two bed apartment. So small that the second bedroom is little more than a closet-cum-office, just big enough for Levi's petite frame.

"I just- I wanted to- Shit." Eren covers his face with his hands, leaning his elbows on his crossed knees and gives a pitiful little whine.

Levi's brow furrows with worry, and a hand reaches out to card gently through his partner's floppy hair. "Eren, what is it?" Teal eyes peek through fingers warily before Eren's hands drop heavily into his lap, Levi's hand gently cups the side of his face as his thumb runs along his cheekbone.

"I'm sorry," Eren breathes out and leans into Levi's touch. "I just wanted to get something you'll appreciate. But I know you hate clutter, it's just more things for you to clean, but you like cleaning so I thought maybe that wouldn't be so bad, but then I thought that maybe you'd prefer something you didn't need to clean along with everything else, because you do so much already. Cleaning, cooking, your own work, you practically pay for everything because you support me while I'm interning, and I'm so, so grateful and I just wanted-"

"Eren." The hand on his cheek is firmer and the thumb caressing with more pressure as Levi breaks him out of his increasing rambling.

"What?"

That characteristic smirk and the playful sparkle in Levi's eyes are back in full force as realization dawns on him.

"You're worried whether I'll like what you give me." It's not a question, but a statement, because Levi always finds the truth in the end, especially with Eren.

Knowing someone for over 10 years and growing up next door, you tend to get past the exterior articulation quite quickly.

All the fight drains out of Eren as he grunts an affirmative. A quiet laugh brings those teal eyes back to grey as nimble fingers trail down to entwine with Eren's.

"Do you know what presents I've had in the past? Before you I mean," Eren shakes his head, a small frown marring those almost perfect features. "Hmm, well I've had more occasions of no gift than actually receiving anything, but I've had some pretty awful ones. I've had a crumpled £5 note from my father who told me it was for bus fare to mum's grave as he was going drinking instead of visiting her that Christmas. I've been given a half-pack of cigarettes by a boyfriend who forgot until a week later, he then smoked most of them by the end of the night. Hange sent me one of those glitter bomb prank cards, thought it'd be funny until I dragged her in the flat and made her clean it up. Erwin once got me a male thong that said-"

"Levi, stop." Eren's expression didn't look so pained anymore but there was no trace of amusement either. He was staring at the small, black paper wrapped present resting on Levi's legs. "Open it." He compelled him, after taking a deep breath and flicked his eyes up to Levi's, teal green braced for the outcome.

Grey eyes searched the other's and with a final squeeze of his hand let go to gently pry open the tape. True to his nature Levi unwrapped the small gift with precision, efficiency and care. Thus it wasn't long until he held a small rectangular, silver cardboard box. A quick glance at Eren caught him chewing his bottom lip and leg shaking with nerves.

Levi lifted the lid off the silver box and stilled. Eren's face crumpled, "Levi, I'm sor-" Suddenly Eren's arms were full of a warm, lithe form that clung around his neck and pressed kisses to skin anywhere his lips could reach.

"I love you, Eren." Eren's breath caught in his throat as he registered Levi's words. The smaller man rarely said it, they were sacred between them, full of truth, trust and acceptance.

And with just those words Eren knew his gift had been accepted.

It had taken months for him to find it, weeks scouring the right websites, more weeks saving up enough money from the pittance he was paid for his internship at the music studio. Skulking around Levi's office whilst trying to look innocent had been nearly impossible and he was certain Levi knew what he was doing when trying to look over his shoulder at the screen.

Levi had always had a thing for animals, never kept any as pets due to cleanliness but he cared deeply. He donated to charities, volunteered at the local shelters to scrub out cages and make the floors gleam in a way no one else seemed to achieve. He actively looked for brands that didn't use animal testing, those with no parent company to hide behind. He used natural cleaning products, and always loved finding new scents, it was the only thing he collected besides tea. A different one for a different mood.

But those unique, natural and animal friendly products could be costly when indulged, and Eren had seen Levi looking forlornly at the computer screen when he searched for new brands, watched him spend 25 minutes in the store sniffing all the interesting scents whilst Eren found the best bananas. Until Eren stood waiting with defrosting ice cream and herded a scowling Levi to the cashier's desk to check out.

Yes, Eren knew his gift had been the right choice when the man in his arms scratched gently at the hairs on his neck and climbed fully onto his lap. He looked at the gift where it lay on the bedding now, wondering just why he fretted for so long over whether it was perfect or not. It never had to be perfect. He wrapped his arms tighter around the most perfect thing in his life, closed his eyes and just breathed him in.

The open silver cardboard box sat amongst still crisp wrapping paper, the slip of paper nestled inside in clear view:

_"This is your Gift Certificate for £75._  
_Redeem at ethicalcleaning.co.snk_

_Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas Levi._

_All my heart,_

_Eren x"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's kind of a 'girl (boy) next door thing here with their relationship. They've known each other for over 10 years, since Eren was 9 and Levi 12. So now they're 19 and 22 respectively.
> 
> Fancy a chat? Leave a comment or come find me on [Tumblr](http://papurukakugan.tumblr.com).  
> A huge thank you to my supporters on Patreon. Patrons above a certain tier can see themselves listed [here](http://papurukakugan.tumblr.com/patrons). You guys rock!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your turn now Eren.” Levi smiles at Eren as he gets up fully, eyes full of warmth when he retrieves a small gift bag from behind the dresser. The warmth doesn’t fade as he returns to the bed but a nervous anticipation makes his hands shake ever so slightly. This is the apex of them, their relationship. It couldn’t soar higher than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's gift for Eren.

Levi’s gift from Eren is still sat on the bed 30 minutes later, after the shorter man extracts himself from Eren’s lap and kisses him gently. He hums as he pulls back and tickles his fingers on Eren’s jaw.

“Your turn now Eren.” Levi smiles at Eren as he gets up fully, eyes full of warmth when he retrieves a small gift bag from behind the dresser. The warmth doesn’t fade as he returns to the bed, but a nervous anticipation makes his hands shake ever so slightly. This is the apex of them, their relationship. It couldn’t soar higher than this.

He doesn’t hand the bag to a grinning Eren but places it beside him, then pulls out a small envelope. Light blue paper tied across with deep blue ribbon and a small bow in the centre.

“There are two, well three gifts for you,” Levi starts with shaky bravado. “Don’t bounce off the bed in excitement Eren, I’ve got a structure.” Eren’s grin becomes blinding when he nods at his love’s admonishment of his legendary impatience.

Levi lets out a shaky breath and hands over the envelope, their fingers brushing as the other quickly takes it and undoes the ribbon, not as carefully as Levi would have mind you. The envelope is quickly discarded to reveal an A4 piece of paper and a smaller envelope. Eren’s look of curiosity turns to one of confusion as he reads a printed bank statement from Levi’s savings account.

Before Eren can ask Levi explains, “That’s the money I’ve saved for the car.” Ah yes, the car. The one they don’t need. Levi had been adamant about saving up these last two years to buy themselves a small car to flit around town with. Eren had never seen the point and it had been one of the few things they’d ever argued about. Pennies were precious right now to begin with, but to save up for something that wasn’t necessary when everything they needed was either in walking distance, or brought to them by carpool or grocery delivery was insane.

“Open the other one.” Levi gently presses Eren, so he lays down the bank statement giving the total another quick glance, £3,286.45. Still looking confused Eren picks up the second, smaller envelope in a dark green hue with a purple embossed logo he doesn’t recognise. There’s no ribbon this time, so he makes quick work of the sealed flap to reveal two tickets. Plane tickets. Dated in two months time. Tickets to-

“Italy?” Eren’s eyebrows try to make introductions to his hair before his expression turns to pure joy. “What- You bought us tickets to Italy for Christmas?! God Levi, this is awesome. But what’s the money for? Did you want me to choose the car or something?” Eren finishes with a chuckle.

Levi smiles back and corrects him, “No Eren, I don’t want you to choose a car. But you do have another gift.” He fishes out the last gift and holds it gently in his lap. A plain, square cardboard box that just fits in his palm.

“Oh, okay.” Eren places the plane tickets to the side with the discarded wrapping and the still confusing bank statement. “Lay it on me love!” He chirps cheerily, Levi just gives him a long suffering look for the endearment that fades into quiet but nervous determination.

“I don't really have a speech, you know I'm not articulate unless I'm cussing someone out. But Eren, I'm so in love with you it's scary. My world revolves around you. I don't think of myself as just me anymore because you're such a huge part of not just my life but of me, my confidence, my achievements, my future.” He slowly opens the cardboard to reveal a black velveteen box. “You've given me something I never thought I'd have, and you taught me I deserve it, deserve you.”

Levi tries to control his shaking fingers as he turns the little black box around towards Eren, and opens the lid. He steels himself and takes one last look at the person he loves with everything he has and almost begs,

“Eren, will you let me stay by your side?"

There, nestled between two little white pillows is a plain silver ring, Kuchel’s ring. It’s not fancy, or expensive but it was his mother’s. The only true treasure to his name. Resized by only one degree to fit it’s new owner.

Eren reaches out to gently stroke the gleaming metal, tears fall down his cheeks when he lets out a shaky laugh and breathes out words that make Levi’s heart twist painfully but oh-so-sweetly, “Eren Ackerman.”

Both of them have salty streaks down their faces as Levi takes the ring and places it on Eren’s left ring finger, the fit is perfect as expected. They lean in and just stare at each other, foreheads pressed tightly together and stupidly happy grins on their lips. Levi reaches out a hand and places it over the plane tickets, “Our honeymoon in Tuscany. A villa with a pool in the countryside for 5 days. Just us.”

Eren looks like he wants to break down crying as Levi’s hand travels to the bank statement, his voice cracks slightly at the last word, “Our wedding.” And at that Eren does cry, big wrenching sobs that shake the bed as he clings to his boyfr- his _fiancé._ They wrap their arms around each other, and nuzzle their faces in the others' neck as they lay down. Hands roam and legs intertwine as though they can get any closer than they already are.

Three years of planning, two years of saving and one year of searching for that perfect location have finally paid off. Levi didn’t really believe Eren would say no, he’d seen the way he looked at him when he thought he wasn’t being watched. The worst he could have done was to say “Not yet.” Still, having the ring snug on Eren’s finger made everything shift into place. Perfect little puzzle pieces sliding home.

Levi had his head tucked under Eren’s chin when the taller broke the silence, “I’ll take care of it Levi, I promise.” Levi leaned back a little and looked up at him, “Hmm?”

“Your mother’s ring.” Levi’s eyes widened, his lips parting to try and form words inarticulately. “How did-”

Eren lets out a small laugh and pulls his head back under his chin, “I was looking for the spare key to have another copy made when I snapped mine. I found it.”

Levi’s sigh ghosts across Eren's collarbone as he sinks deeper into him, “I should know by now I can’t keep anything from you brat.” His hand comes to rest over Eren’s heart, “My brat.”

Eren just holds him tighter and whispers into his hair, “I was always yours love.”

This time Levi doesn’t chastise him for the endearment, not when he echoes the statement so perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't tag the 'gift' but it would have been a MAJOR spoiler, and I really didn't want to do that.
> 
> Fancy a chat? Leave a comment or come find me on [Tumblr](http://papurukakugan.tumblr.com).  
> A huge thank you to my supporters on Patreon. Patrons above a certain tier can see themselves listed [here](http://papurukakugan.tumblr.com/patrons). You guys rock!


End file.
